masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Hida Setsuna
Hida Setsuna (飛騨セツナ) is the result of Thanatos' consciousness being transferred into the body of Hida Nayuta. She is basically the last monument for Kizuna and Reiri from their mother. She is officially Hida Reiri and Kizuna's younger sister. Appearance Setsuna is a beautiful petite young girl with gold eyes and long gold-colored hair. She is usually shown wearing either the Ataraxia academy uniform or training suit. Personality At first, Setsuna came off as somewhat aloof, neither saying much or trying to be closer to her older brother, Kizuna. Even when Kizuna tried to act like a big brother to her, Setsuna would usually react with cold indifference. Kizuna would compare the cold look in her eyes to that of Thanatos. However, Setsuna's cold attitude is only to keep her powers from acting up. In truth, she has a lot of insecurities about herself due to the fact she is different from everyone else, including her older siblings as she knows her true origin. She is afraid other people will be scared of her because of her special powers, which was why she tried to hide them. At the same time, she was afraid she would be throw away if she wasn't useful, which was why she worked hard while trying to stay in the range of a normal human. Kizuna helped her get over these fears by telling her she could use her powers to protect Ataraxia from enemies. Before installing Zecros into her, Kizuna told Setsuna she doesn't need to hold back her feelings with him because her's her family. Following this, Setsuna started displaying her feelings more openly, becoming more cheerful yet a little shy. While she was scared to fight due to immaturity, she still worked up the courage to protect Ataraxia. Setsuna, like Reiri, seems to have a brother complex towards Kizuna. She wanted him to treat her the same way he treated Reiri, being mildly aware of how intimate they are (but not aware of what they've done with each other). While she was deeply embarrassed to do Climax Hybrid with Kizuna when he needed to install Zecros into her, she wasn't against it either. Plot Thanatos Arc Setsuna Arc Skills and Abilities * Inherited Goddess Powers: Having Hida Nayuta's body, Setsuna had inherited some of her's machine god powers, which takes the form of golden lights. Without intending to, Setsuna was able to increases the specs of the technical gear she was using. While the limits of her power are currently unknown, she a least has enough control of them to modified Zecros's core well licking it. * Genius Intelligence: Setsuna is highly intelligent for her age and is considered a prodigy, likely from having Hida Nayuta's body and Thanatos consciousness. She said to have the highest grades of her year and could use a technical gear with enough skills to surprise Kizuna. However, she still isn't on par with Nayuta as she already graduated when was in Setsuna age Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Zecros. Setsuna received her older sister's Heart Hybrid Gear after Reiri got pregnant. Before it was installed into her, Setsuna used her powers to modified Zecros. However, she currently can't use Zecros abilities properly due to her lacking enough training and experience * Immense Strength: Zecros grants Setsuna overwhelming levels of raw power. However, she is still immature in making full use of it and thus she is weaker than Reiri * Immense Speed: Setsuna can move so fast that other Heart Hybrid Gear pilots couldn't keep up with her. * Wings: * Silver Sword: Setsunas' offense weapon, a sword that cuts apart everything. It can even cut the weapons and bodies of a machine god with ease. Setsuna can increase his size via her power to the point it can cut a warship in half. * Shield: Setsunas' defense weapon, a shield that obstructed every danger. It interferes with cause and effect so that it will block every attack, even weapons with similar abilities. However, the shield can be broken if it receives too many strong attacks from the likes of a machine god, which only serves to highlight it's durability. Trivia * Setsuna is the first known person in the series to receive someone else's core. Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Lemuria Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Ros-Series User